ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
AnimalVille (1998 film)
AnimalVille is a 1998 American computer-animated buddy comedy road film directed by Jimmie L. Miles III from a story by Don Hall & Jennifer Lee. produced by Drawing Films and released by Walt Disney Pictures and Amblin Entertainment. Story Inspired by Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale "Bearfoot and the Baby". Walt Disney Pictures purchased the film rights for AnimalVille's story in 1996. Don Hall & Jennifer Lee wrote two drafts of the script before Disney brought in executive producer Steven Spielberg, and his production company, Amblin Entertainment. The film features the voices of Frank Welker, William Salyers, Chris Pratt and Jimmie L. Miles III. It shows a group of wolf and hybrid animals returning a human baby to his family in the time when the Earth was being flooded with glaciers. TBA Soundtrack Opening Travel Music - Jerry Goldsmith Meet Charles, Meet Jack - Jerry Goldsmith Angry Buffalos - Jerry Goldsmith A Great Team - Jerry Goldsmith Humans, Wolves - Jerry Goldsmith Going to Bed - Jerry Goldsmith Wolves After the Baby - Jerry Goldsmith Save the Child - Jerry Goldsmith Taking Care of the Baby - Jerry Goldsmith Leaving the Baby for Humans - Jerry Goldsmith Start the Tracking - Jerry Goldsmith The Monkeys March - Jerry Goldsmith Fighting Over Melons - Jerry Goldsmith Bedtime - Jerry Goldsmith Johnny Sends a Message - Jerry Goldsmith Baby's Lounge - Jerry Goldsmith Charles Bonds With Baby - Jerry Goldsmith Send Me On My Way - Rusted Root Shortcut - Jerry Goldsmith Ice Cave - Jerry Goldsmith Baby's Wild Ride - Jerry Goldsmith Cave Drawing - Jerry Goldsmith The Searchers - Jerry Goldsmith A Hot Foot - Jerry Goldsmith Running From The Lava - Jerry Goldsmith The Wolf's Plan - Jerry Goldsmith Baby Walks - Jerry Goldsmith Ambush - Jerry Goldsmith Fight for Baby - Jerry Goldsmith Returning Baby - Jerry Goldsmith Send Me On My Way Finale - Rusted Root and Jerry Goldsmith End Titles - Jerry Goldsmith 20th anniversary version An re-orchestrated composed and conducted by Alan Menken, Mark Mancina and Lucas King, including altered special effects, was released on December 18, 2017 on ABC Network, After Olaf's Frozen Adventure. Provided by Industrial Light & Magic (ILM). Water remake effect by Realflow. Cave Drawing remake animated and altered effect by Eric Goldberg and Mike Gabriel. Altered Snow effect remake from "Frozen". Also including Easter Eggs from Disney and Drawing Films Movies Digitally re-mastered with new 7.1 audio for perfect picture, Now that Drawing Films have improved in their CGI quality. 20th anniversary soundtrack version Re-orchestrated composed and conducted by Alan Menken, Mark Mancina and Lucas King. Beginning - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina Opening Travel Music - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina Meet Charles, Meet Jack - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina Angry Buffalos - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina A Great Team - Mark Mancina Play at Vegas - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina Humans, Wolves - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina AnimalVille Motel - Alan Menken Going to Bed - Alan Menken Wolves After the Baby - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina Save the Child - Mark Mancina Taking Care of the Baby - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina Leaving the Baby for Humans - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina Start the Tracking - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina The Monkeys March - Alan Menken Fighting Over Melons - Alan Menken Bedtime - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina Johnny Sends a Message - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina Baby's Lounge - Alan Menken Charles Bonds With Baby - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina Send Me On My Way - Rusted Root Shortcut - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina Ice Cave - Alan Menken Baby's Wild Ride - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina Cave Drawing - Alan Menken, Mark Mancina and Lucas King The Searchers - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina A Hot Foot - Alan Menken Running From The Lava - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina The Wolf's Plan - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina Baby Walks - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina Ambush - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina Fight for Baby - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina Returning Baby - Alan Menken, Mark Mancina and Lucas King Send Me On My Way Finale - Rusted Root and Mark Mancina End Titles - Alan Menken and Mark Mancina Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disney films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Hybrid films Category:Animation Category:PG Category:Drawing Films Category:Disney animated films Category:1998 films Category:Amblin Entertainment films